Friendship
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Viñetas sobre la amistad entre Tsukiyama Shuu y Hori Chie. [Se cumplen peticiones de insinuaciones de parejas][ADVERTENCIA:SPOILERS]


**Primer drabller de Tokyo Ghoul!. Me gusta bastante la serie,pero una de las cosas que MAS me gusto,fue el OVA PINTO,y me lei la novela ligera. AMO la relacióne entre Hori Chie y Tsukiyama,aunque la verdad,creo que solo quedan como amigos.**

 **Mina-sama,disculpen si detectan OOC.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLE OOC. NO SIGUE TODO EL FRAGMENTO DE LA HISTORIA. AMISTAD,si ven algo mas,sera a vuestro criterio.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SUI ISHIDA,SIN FINES LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Friendship**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 _Thoughts_

 _By Takeshi Maki_

Cuando la encontró tomándole fotos- _o mas bien cuando ella misma se delato-_ ,mientras el estaba por iniciar con su primer bocado de su deliciosa cena,la catalogo como un "ratón impertinente",pues ambos adjetivos iban con la personalidad de la mocosa,era pequeña y escurridiza como un roedor,pero molesta e inoportuna como para ser _impertinente._

Jamas creía que una persona así podía ser su nueva acompañante en sus tiempos libres,cuando no había comida interesante que probar o mantener una buena apariencia con todos sus ingenuos compañeros o cualquier clase de persona que lo rodeara.

No tenía que fingir ser otra persona estando con Hori Chie,y eso le llegó a molestar y a agradar al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que una ordinaria roedora podía sacarle mas información que cinco periodistas?,el lado egocéntrico de su persona,se sentía indignado ante eso,y por ende también afecto su orgullo,pero por otra parte,estar con la enana entrometida era bastante cómodo,y admitirlo le llego a costar bastante,hasta dejarlo en: _es una mascota._

Hori Chie estaba tan profundizada en su fotografía,que a veces él era el menor de sus problemas,y prefería estar mas atenta en los detalles del patio de la escuela,que en las conversaciones que tenía con el joven Tsukiyama.

Sin duda esa chica era como una mascota,por que no lo entendía y se perdía en sus asuntos. Lo enojaba pero también le gustaba,ya que ella tampoco parecía juzgar sus gustos- _no tenía tiempo para eso—_ ,y cuando quería podía escuchar al menos la mitad del monologo existencial de Shuu Tsukiyama.

Por eso y muchas cosas mas,Hori Chie le aprecia una persona conveniente y que de eso,paso a ser una mascota.

¿Qué mas podía ser?,su relación siempre fue demasiado extraña desde el día en que se conocieron. No tenía miedo de él por su verdadera naturaleza,ni siquiera se molesto en gritar o pedir ayuda;mientras el cuerpo de la victima agonizaba en el suelo,ella gritaba de felicidad por tomar una buena foto,¿Qué clase de persona era?,estaba loca,quizás mas que él mismo,solo que habían clases de locura.

En lugar de rogar por piedad,la noche en que la amenazo con soltarla y caer al precipicio,solo sonreía mientras sentía la brisa del viento nocturno. En lugar de llorar desesperadamente,sonrió y capturo mas fotos.

Era como una mascota.

A todos podía decirles que ambos eran amigos,pero mientras él estaba solo,¿Cómo diferenciar si realmente sentía amistad?,por lo único que el sentía verdadero interés era por su _comida,_ pero,de Chie no sentía absolutamente nada que le agite o lo descontrole,sería por que ya había sentido simple curiosidad por su esencia y al descubrirla y llamarla _mascota,_ dejo las cosas como estaban,y prefería que solo se quedaran así.

Y en conclusión,no se la comería ni en un millón de años por varias razones,pero dos eran importantes,la primera era que Hori no era un digno platillo _gourmet –para varias—_ ,y la segunda es que el no se comía a sus propias mascotas,demasiado cruel para poder hacerlo.

 _-Tal como un roedor.—_ musito para si mismo sin deseos de ser escuchado por nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Dijiste algo?—

Se giro hacía su lado derecho y encontró a la chica de corto cabello,revisando sus fotografías recién capturadas.

-No dije nada importante,ratoncito.—dicho esto,acarició la cabecita de la mas pequeña.

La menor no dijo nada y siguió tomando fotos hacía la copa de los arboles.

El estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos,que se había olvidado de que su mascots y él habían ido a tomar aire fresco en el recreo de la preparatoria.

Ahora que lo pensaba,ya eran varios días que prefería estar con Chie matando el tiempo,en lugar de buscar algún nuevo sabor.

Tiempo al tiempo,ya aparecería algo que lo haga sentir la gloria. Por ahora seria bueno comprar algunos libros mientras Hori se distraía en el mundo de la fotografía,después de todo,al no decir su secreto,como buena mascota,merecía buenas recompensas.

Mientras tanto,Chie ya se había decidido a explicarle con dibujitos de primaria a Tsukiyama,cual era la gran diferencia entre la relación de amo y mascota,y la relación amistosa,y que en ambas opciones,según ella,estaban mas cerca de la segunda que de la primera.

* * *

 **Este es un conjuto de viñetos/historias cortas,sobre la amistad entre Tsukiyama Shuu y Hori Chie,por q ambos me encantaron en TK PINTO,y pienso que Chie es de hecho,su mejor amiga. La verdad no los veo como pareja,ya que bueno,Tsukiyama o ama a Kaneki o no se yo,la verdad lo veo bien bisexual a este amigo,ademas que esto pareceria muy Lolicon,asi que dejemoslo en AMISTAD.**

 **pero si gustan puede a ver insinuaciones de otras parejas tales como,Kanae x Tsukiyama,Tsukiyama x Kaneki,o no se,TouKen o KaneHide. Aunque es obvio que abre TsukiChie AMISTOSO,aunque uno que otro malentendido,pues a mi parecer,ambos paraban bastate tiempo juntos en la escuela,y ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudarla,asi que creo que Ratoncito y el son buenos amigos,aunque nada mas,per en fin~**

 **Lamento el OOC,pero es demasiado dificil entender a estos dos personajes,ya que ninguno es tan cliché,x q Chie-chan es rara y Tsukiyama algo gay y excentrico,pero con algo de tiempo los entendere.**

 **Este drabble es algo como un "simulacro" de lo que voy a hacer,si gusta al menos un poco,lo segure,sii no,pues estoy satisfecha de hacer este drabble FRIENDSHIP,no se como que Tsukiyama paso a Chie a la friendzone,asi como Kaneki lo llevo a la FRIENDOGAYZONE,y desde luego,Hide dejo a su Ken en la FriendZone,¿karma?¡ja!**

 **bueno es todo por ahora.**

 **ATTE; TAKESHI MAKI**


End file.
